What I Like About Him!
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Genderbend AU! Luluko is a college freshman who meets a guy who changes her outlook on men.
1. Meeting Karren

**A REQUEST FOR OBELISK AND MY FIRST GENDERSWAPPED STORY!**

Hello, my name is Luluko and right now I'm lying in my bed, one hand tenderly caressing my breasts under my t shirt, the other playfully tugging at the waistband of my jeans trying to gain access to the dripping wet folds concealed within my panties, all the while I'm thinking of the boy who is probably laying less than a meter away from me albeit separated by our dorm room walls.

Woah maybe I should back up a bit, bring you up to speed? As I said my name is Luluko, Luluko Lamperouge and my story begins a couple of months back when I started my freshman year at the Royal Britannian University.

First a little bit about me. I'm not exactly the most outgoing girl but I wouldn't say I'm particularly shy either, I mean I used to be but I'd be lying if I said my confidence didn't receive a boost in the last year or so when I found out that, well, I suppose you could say I'm pretty hot. I always thought of myself as just average looking but in my last year of high school several events occurred that suggested otherwise. I won't bore you with the details as most of it was pretty insignificant just the odd comment from a girl saying that they wished they looked like me, the stares I noticed I attracted from my male classmates (and some of the girls too but I was straight.) and of course that fateful night at my friend Suzuka Kururugi's 18th birthday party. Did I mention she was the daughter of Japan's last prime minister? We were attending Ashford Academy and she was in the military. Despite her being Japanese or an Eleven, as some idiots call it, she was well liked amognst the school.

I mean I suppose it came down to self-confidence because looking at me I suppose there is nothing to be ashamed about. My long raven hair frames my fair skinned face ("with cheekbones that should be on the cover of Vogue" as my friend Suzuka would often say). My mother always said she loved my deep purple eyes (which I confess are kinda cute). I'm not one to brag but I have a great body, I particularly like my toned, flat stomach but I always receive quite a few stares thanks to my tight little butt And to top it all off I have a pair of D cup breasts. Yet despite all this, despite what friends tell me I just don't see myself as anything particularly special. I mean there are definitely women prettier than me out there I've certainly always prided my brains over my body. I got into the world's best university, didn't I?

Anywho back to the story, I was moving into my dorm (a mixed gender dorm that thankfully gave each student their own room, a pokey little room mind you but at least I had four walls and a lockable door to gain some privacy should I wish) and since it was the first day moving into the dorm everyone seemed excited and anxious to meet people. There were nine other rooms on my floor and when I arrived I found a small group of students waiting to greet me. Seven of the ten students on my floor had already moved in and they were waiting in our little communal area to greet their new neighbors (I would later find out this was the plan of Hannah, the girl in the room next to mine who I would quickly become great friends with) While playing meet and greet with my new neighbors another girl arrived and was dragged into the excitable mass of hugs, names and introductions granting me a moment of respite.

So we were just waiting for one other student who I deduced would probably be another guy since there were six of us girls and only three boys and I assumed the faculty would maintain some degree of balance in a mixed gender dorm.

You might be getting the impression so far that I'm not a particularly sexual person. Well that's not entirely true, I mean I'm no nymphomaniac but I'd had a couple of boyfriends who I'd slept with in high school and I'm open enough to admit I regularly masturbate. Why am I telling you this now? Well it would figure that as soon as my own thoughts turned a little bit sexual things became A LOT more sexual in the real world. After the meet and greet session there was a brief lull in the conversation and I took the time to examine my male dorm mates to see if it was worth "getting to know them better" Now I hate to sound shallow but one of the guys Frank did nothing for me, the guy was clearly an absolute sweetheart and we would become great friends over the coming months but I just didn't see him that way. Kyle was kinda cute but his mannerisms ad persona told me immediately that he was probably gay (feminine intuition would later prove correct) so that left me with Adrian. He was also a handsome fella and I could definitely see myself being interested if he turned out to be a nice guy...

Before my thoughts could become any more lurid though Hannah broke me from my reverie and suggested that I go get settled in and perhaps starts unpacking since the group had pounced upon me the moment I walked through the door, luggage still in hand. It wasn't long after I entered my room and begin to unpack that I heard Hannah's over excited squeals from the hallway, a tell-tale sign our final dorm mate had arrived. I felt I had to be a part of this ritual so I left my room and approached my fellow students.

It was here that I first laid eyes on Karren Stadtfelt...

Now I know what you're thinking, love at first sight? Or perhaps something much more sexual and animalistic like I saw him he was absolutely gorgeous and I instantly drenched my panties and right there I pounced upon him and became infatuated with him ever since? Well not quite, this is real life after all and things don't quite work that way.

I admit I was very attracted to Karren the first time I saw him and while no drenching occurred I did get a slight tingling down below upon laying eyes on him. He had perfect chiseled looks, piercing blue eyes and pink-red hair styled perfectly to accentuate his good looks. Truth be told I didn't have much to go on regarding his body type because he was wearing a thick winter coat (it was an unseasonably cold day outside) All I knew was that he was a really tall guy, 6'4 which I liked even though I'm 5'7. From the information that I had to go on he was probably the most attractive guy on the floor but I was still impressed with Adrian and was eager to get to know both.

After exchanging pleasantries it was agreed (again at the behest of Hannah) that we would all go out that night to get to know each other more. I was eager to get to know my neighbors (no not just the boys) and was excited for the evening ahead. Now don't ask me how but apparently the college's main rec area was "unofficially" converted into a bar, and with a lax approach to identification and age restrictions it is apparently THE place to go for those new to the college. The night went as you would expect any drunken college night out to go, people drank, danced, drank some more, started playing stupid drinking games, became violently ill, the usual. The only reason I mention it was because my opinion of Adrian took a pretty big hit when I realized he was a pretty mean drunk and was being fairly disrespectful to everyone around him. The other highlight of the night was I got to know Karren a lot better.

When we all met up on our floors communal area at the start of the night I was again struck by Karren's good looks in fact his grooming routine clearly worked because he actually looked even better (if such a thing were even possible) also with his winter coat removed I could see he was in really good shape. A muscular guy, broad shoulders, athletic but not too beefed up, just how I liked it.

Over the course of the night we chatted a lot, he was funny, charming and at one point late in the night when some other guy who had clearly drank too much (wearing of all things a red beret!?) was getting a little bit too friendly with me Karren was quick to intervene when my protests were ignored and got the guy to back off.

It was probably the alcohol but my thoughts were suddenly filled with images of Karren in shining armour riding a white stallion...I'm sure there was a metaphor in there somewhere.

"Thanks for that" I managed to garble. Why did I feel so light headed all of a sudden?

"Its fine, people really need to learn when to back off" he shot a menacing glare in the general direction of red beret "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Its fine, just drunken douchbags, not the first time I've had to deal with them and it probably one be the last" God! Why was I blushing so much?

It was in this brief lull in the conversation that Karren was upon me, he had is arms wrapped around me pulling me into a tight embrace with his lips planted firmly but tenderly against mine. I got over my initial shock and was soon enthusiastically kissing him back. Rubbing my arms up along his shoulders, fingers caressing the firm muscles through the fabric of his shirt, I melting in his strong embrace, intoxicated by his kiss. As his hands ran down my back and his tongue probed deeper into my mouth, just as I was really getting into it he pulled away. Leaving me whimpering at the loss of his touch, wishing more than anything we could carry on.

"I'm sorry" he said ruffling his hair "here I am moaning about guys needing to back of and then I pull that off on you" he looks momentarily quite anxious perhaps trying to determine my response. "I mean I'm drunk, your gorgeous I don't know what came over me..."

He looked extremely nervous and then I realise my expression was probably not helping, one of immense disappointment and sadness not at him having kissed me but of him stopping. I figured without him being able to read my mind there was really only one way he could interpret my expression. I tried to mutter something about me wanting him to continue but a combination of my own nerves, and the loud music meant my feeble utterings were lost and he carried on

"Seriously Luluko I wouldn't blame you for thinking I'm a total hypocrite but I..." he trailed off waiting for my reaction.

"I...err..." KISS HIM YOU IDIOT! My brain clearly had an opinion on the matter.

"Its fine" I managed with a faint smile mustering all my ability to feign my disappointment in myself. He visibly relaxed and returned said smile to me.

"Great but err we should probably gather everyone up and head back, I mean I think Frank passed out a while ago, Kyle had to take him back to the dorm, the girls are in the bathroom, pretty sure most of them are throwing up" he sighs in exasperation "And it looks like Adrian is about to get into a fight with the guy who tried to grope you earlier"

Sure enough I turned around to find Adrian and red beret squaring off, faces inches from each other looking incredibly angry.

"You go get the girls I'll fetch Adrian before he hurts himself" Karren said with a grin on his face.

Upon entering the girls bathroom sure enough all four cubicles were occupied with the unmistakable sounds of one who has drank too much and is starting to regret it while Hannah was at the mirror re-applying her make up while teasing her inebriated friends.

"Bunch of light weights, you especially Sam I mean what did you drink exactly, two beers?"

Soon we were back in our dorm. The totally wasted amongst us put to bed leaving just me and Karren outside the door to my room.

"Oh look at that next door neighbors" he said while pointing to the door to the left of mine "I didn't even realise until now" For some reason the knowledge that Karren was in the dorm next to me made me extremely happy.

"Yeah well here I am" pointing moronically at my door acutely aware of how much of a goof I probably looked. I found myself painfully aware that I wanted him to kiss me again, to sweep me up in his arms, throw me onto the bed and then fuck me hard for what remained of the night. While these thoughts certainly excited me they were like the thoughts of another woman, "It's the drink" I told myself.

However much my thoughts pondered the subject though Karren didn't make any further advances. Instead all I got was a hug (which I relished) and a "Yeah it was really great meeting you" before he departed to his own room. I stood there wistfully looking at the cheap wood panelled door for longer than I probably should have (good thing nobody saw) before departing to own room where I flopped onto the bed in the dress I had been wearing that night and went to sleep feeling exhausted (from the dancing) dizzy (from the alcohol) and horny (from you know who)

My last thoughts before drifting off were that tonight had been a weird one but it was all because of the alcohol and the excitement of meeting new people, I'd behave normally in the morning.

Oh how wrong I was, how little I knew that my lust for Karren would only grow stronger.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE.**


	2. Seeing him

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

I woke up feeling groggy from last night's drinking, the dull thud in my brain and dryness in my throat symptoms of a minor yet still unpleasant hangover. However I also had something or rather someone on my mind. My dreams had been filled with fantasies of the boy I met just yesterday, my college dorm mate Karren. I'd hoped that yesterday's infatuation with him had been a symptom of drinking and excitement for my first day at college, but no, those hypnotic eyes, that wry smile, his broad shoulders seemed just as appealing now as they did then.

"Get a grip girl!" I shook my head angrily (immediately regretting it due to the feelings of nausea it induced) and reassured myself that this was nothing but a stupid yet harmless crush. If something happened between me and Karren great if not well life goes on. Oh I forgot to mention he's part of the Stadtfelt family, which means he's one of the richest guys in the whole country.

Feeling a little perked up by my pep talk I got up, changed out of last night's dress (which I had been too exhausted to change out of the night before) and emerged into the dormitory hallway to see who else had stirred from last night's revelries. The dorm was quiet except for Hannah (the girl in the room to my right) humming merrily while cleaning up her breakfast dishes. Figures she would be fine this morning, she seemed like a girl who could handle her liquor.

"Hey Lulu, fun night last night yeah!"

"Yeah it was good" truth be told Hannah's cheery attitude and energy was somewhat contagious and just talking to her made me feel better.

"So I saw you getting friendly with Karren last night..." It was something between a question and a statement but the sly grin on Hannah's face told me her imagination had been working on overdrive all morning.

"Nothing happened between us, I mean we kissed but that's it" Just saying those words made me acutely aware of how disappointed I was with last night's events, we had just kissed but I had really wanted SO MUCH more.

"Hey nothing to be embarrassed about, guy like that I'd be all over him if he showed any interest in me, all the other girls like him, hell Kyle has the hots for him, oh yeah I assume you figured he was gay?"

"What? Yeah I kinda guessed about Kyle but really Hannah nothing happened between me and Karren" I never was one for gossip least of all about myself and something about the way Hannah spoke told me she was a little bit jealous which genuinely surprised me since Hannah was pretty darn stunning. With her figure, wavy blond hair and adorable smile she can't have had much trouble in the male department.

"Well shame but you should probably re-assess Lulu, I mean the guy obviously likes you" she had that sly smile on her face again but it was softened slightly this time like she was giving serious advice rather than just teasing.

"I don't think he likes me" I actually had no idea what his thoughts where towards me but the possibility Hannah's college dorm rumour might have some truth to it certainly excited me.

"Where is Karren anyway?" I said looking hopefully around the tiny kitchen. As if he might reveal himself from one of the wall mounted cupboards.

"Oh he left just after I got up something about having to pick up the rest of his stuff from home... and no he didn't say when he'd be back" she added answering my question before I could answer it.

As it happens Karren must have spent the night at his home since he didn't return to the dorm until late the next day. So I spent nearly two days poking my head out of my room at the sound of every movement in the hallway hoping to catch a glimpse of Karren when he arrived. That night was particularly frustrating. As I laid in bed pondering his whereabouts "What if something happened to him? What if he didn't want to come back?" Again I had to scold myself for acting like a delirious schoolgirl. Nevertheless I fell asleep that night thinking of him, anxious but with a definite wetness in my panties.

The next day was no better, I busied myself with decorating my dorm room and familiarising myself with the dorms facilities but a portion of my brain was always devoted to Karren. I still had absolutely no plan as to what I'd say to him when I saw him but I can't exactly claim I was thinking straight at the time. I just wanted to see him again.

When he did arrive back though I was totally unprepared. It was about 11:30pm and everyone else in the dorm had retired to their rooms. I was preparing to call it a night too, I had already changed for bed into my usual night attire, a skin tight tank top (with no bra underneath naturally) and a pair of what I like to call my "pyjama panties" which are literally just panties that I like to wear to bed. Now It was only because I thought the communal areas of the dorm were empty that I decided to change before I brushed my teeth in the shared bathroom since as I've already said I'm a little shy and I tend to feel a bit exposed wearing my pyjamas, like I'm only a few steps away from nudity (which I suppose I was) Thus having crept into the bathroom and begun brushing my teeth you can imagine my shock when the bathroom door swung open behind me...

You can also probably guess who it was.

Now the arrival of Karren would have probably caused me to act a bit ditzy at the best of times but the sight before me was one of jaw dropping proportions. Karren was dressed in...well...not much. His "outfit" consisted of nothing more than a pair of black boxer briefs which didn't leave much to the imagination. The boxers were struggling to hold the obvious bulge of what was either an extremely large dick or a generous amount of strategically placed stuffing. It was with horror that I noticed I was staring straight at his crotch so I quickly diverted my gaze elsewhere but the rest of the view was just as appetizing. His broad shoulders ran down to the muscular toned arms that I had so enjoyed having wrapped around me several days earlier. His pectorals almost seemed to wink at me. My eyes were drawn lower to his washboard stomach were the most perfect six pack abs awaited, each muscle looking as if it had been carved into his stomach, resisting an urge to claw my hands down his lower torso my eyes finally rested on the muscular trunks that were his legs, strong and powerful. From what I could see every muscle was perfectly sculpted, every inch of his body perfectly proportioned, had I been asked to conjure up my dream fantasy man I doubt I would have been able to come up with something so magnificent. He was more muscular than a runner but less so than a steroided bodybuilder but he was definitely buff.

With little other choice I quickly spun my gaze back to the mirror and through a mouth full of toothpaste managed a "Hello!" I caught my reflection in the mirror, I had your typical "deer caught in headlights" eyes and my usually fair cheeks had flushed to a furious shade of pink.

Clearly my less than subtle reaction had been noticed because Karren still hovering in the doorway quickly explained "Sorry I figured nobody would be in here, I'm (he paused to look down at his lack of clothing) obviously about to go to bed" he chuckled nervously.

I stole another glance at his body, drinking it all in. Call it animal instinct if you want but for one brief moment my eyes were again drawn below the waist as I stared at the clear outline of what was easily the biggest dick I'd ever seen. Now I'd measured my previous boyfriends for kicks and the biggest was a solid, average six inches hard. Karren looked to be a little bit bigger but he was clearly totally soft.

I quickly turned away again, painfully aware that my nipples were rock hard and probably clearly poking through my thin tank top and I knew that the oh so familiar moistness down below would soon soak my panties. Cross armed and slightly cross legged (to the best of my abilities without looking totally weird) I turned at an angle away from Karren praying that he wouldn't catch on to the havoc he was inadvertently wrecking on me.

He clearly caught onto something because out of the corner of my eye I saw him start to back out of the doorway "Just needed to brush my teeth but I'll come back when you're done..."

I remember briefly feeling relaxed as it dawned on me that I might have gotten away with it, my sudden sexual response gone unnoticed, he was probably just embarrassed about bursting in on me in a less than modest position, not embarrassment at him walking in basically naked and me drooling over what I saw. Thus before I could stop myself I was gesturing with my hand that it was fine for him to stay. Why was I doing this? Even if I had got away with it I could still get caught. I could already feel my panties sticking to my upper thigh as my juices totally soaked them through.

"Great" he said flashing me a grin (and unless my eyes deceived me flashing a sneaky glance at my butt as he stood next to me at the adjacent sink and began brushing his own teeth.

"CRAP!" My mind raced, this wasn't good I needed to get out of here and sort myself out. I suddenly found myself with immense sympathy for guys everywhere, all those jokes in the movies about guys hiding a boner and I found myself in the closest female equivalent and I was terrified. "Damn these stupid skimpy PJ's".

I quickly rushed through my routine (pretty sure I'd left a blotch of toothpaste on my lip in the process) uttered a goodnight to Karren which he acknowledged with a nod and scurried to the door. Less than innocently though I paused to throw one more glance at him from behind, briefly admired his ass which filled in his boxers nicely clearly as muscular as the rest of him (and as cliché as it sounds I suddenly found myself with a desire to take a bite out of it!) before I took my leave and scampered down the hallway to my room and securely locked the door behind me.

Adrenaline coursing through my veins I knew that there was one thing that had to be done before I even contemplated sleep tonight. I threw myself on the bed and peeled off the absolutely sodden panties and plunged my hands down to my shaven pussy. Now I normally like to go slow at first, play with my outer lips and ease my way in to the more intense stimulation but I knew that routine would change tonight. My pussy was on fire, aching to be touched, aching for release. Upon first contact I let out a whimper, relishing the sensations that spread across my whole body. I was incredibly wet down there, wetter than at any point I can recall, my opening was literally dripping with excitement. I began running my fingers up and down the entire length of my slit, lathering my fingers as copious amounts of my wetness leaked out.

I don't know what led me to do it but I temporally withdrew my fingers form their work and examined them, coated lusciously with fluid. I then inserted one into my mouth, to taste myself. This is something I had never done before, never even thought of doing before now and here I was greedily sucking up my own juices of my fingers. "Not bad" I thought. What the hell was coming over me?

I became aware of my sensitive nipples rubbing on the fabric of my tank top clearly in need of attention too. Soon the tank top was in a pile with the panties on the floor and my breasts were exposed, one being kneaded tenderly by my left hand, while my right hand continued to explore my dripping cunt. Stroking and pinching my nipples drew a gasp and a small giggle from me.

I then heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps down the hall and an opening door, Karren was clearly finished and was returning to his room. My suspicions were confirmed by the creak of bedsprings which sounded like it came from right next to me. It was at this point I realized Karren's bed was probably directly adjacent to mine, it would essentially be a double if it were not separated by the thin wall. I briefly considered how to proceed, I'm not exactly the "quietest" of people in these moments and looking around the room moving a few feet away to the other side of the room was hardly going to dampen the noise I feared I might make.

It didn't take much time to come to a decision though, my thoughts drifted to Karren laying near naked a few feet from me. Perhaps, that quick glance at my butt elicited feelings in him and he was now stroking his mighty cock to the thought of me? The thought of Karren and his cock was all it took for me to forego any caution and continue my quest for release.

My fingers went back to my pussy this time finding my throbbing clit which pulsed angrily at being ignored for so long. I let out another brief moan at the first touch and had soon found a rhythm, swishing over my delicate bud in circular motions. With the image of Karren's sculpted body seared into my brain and the incredible feelings radiating from my pussy I knew it would not be very long before I came. Sure enough while my right hand still worked its magic my left stopped playing with my nipples and instead grasped the bedsheets tightly as the waves of pleasure intensified signalling the beginning of my orgasm.

It was like nothing I had ever experienced, easily my strongest orgasm (up until that point) the world around me melted, I saw stars as wave upon wave of sexual energy flowed from my feminine core, spreading right to my toes causing my muscles to contract violently. I desperately wanted to scream, to shout at the top of my lungs the feelings I was experiencing but using all my will I managed to keep it bottled up, my mouth open wide but no noise escaping until the bulk of the feelings abated and I was able to let out something between a shudder and a gasp.

Bathing in the afterglow and breathing heavily my left hand again returned to my breast and began rubbing them softly I also noticed my right hand was still rubbing up my entire opening. My fingers lightly brushed over my clit again and I felt a jolt of intense pleasure shoot through me. My clit was usually quite sore after such a workout but (while sensitive and a little tender) the feelings it was eliciting were still pretty awesome and something told me one O wasn't going to be enough for tonight.

I closed my eyes and imagined Karren's tongue dancing over my clit, the pressure started to build again, my breathing became deeper and I could tell I was well on the way to another orgasm. After some gentle rubbing I decided to get a little more intense. I inserted two fingers into my opening. They slid right in due to the copious amount of lubrication I was producing. I imagined they were Karren's fingers, caressing my insides, my moans intensified, Karren might be able to hear me but I didn't care I needed to cum again, and badly. I picked up the pace furiously finger fucking myself, relishing the feelings, bucking my hips in the air desperately trying to allow my fingers greater access. I could feel my juices sloshing around my fingers, it wouldn't be long before I came again, my breathing intensified, I was moaning with reckless abandon now, my body could hardly comprehend the pleasure...

My walls clamped down on my fingers, as each contraction brought yet another toe curling jolt of pleasure. It was taking all my willpower not to scream again but this time I couldn't keep totally quiet my moans were loud and numerous as the second orgasm crashed over me just as intense as the first. I writhed around on the bed my fingers still firmly lodged inside and a trail of my juices coating my inner thighs.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss I withdraw my fingers and once again proceeded to lick them clean, tasting the evidence of my orgasmic release. My thoughts turned to whether Karren had heard me. Even if by some miracle the moans hadn't travelled surely me thrashing around on the bed was something of a giveaway? Perhaps it was the afterglow but as I lay there naked I decided I didn't care whether he heard me. Well not that I didn't care but that what was done was done, he hears me masturbating so what, he didn't know I was thinking of him the whole time, it's not like I said his name at any point...did I?

Whatever the answer I decided it could wait, I was pretty worn out after two powerful orgasms and sleep beckoned me. As I laid there in the dark though waiting for sleep to find me my thoughts never left Karren, his personality, his face, his body...My pussy started tingling again and for the third night in a row I fell asleep horny.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO.**


End file.
